


Buta No Gotoki - Good Alternate Ending

by SlyAdam



Category: Buta No Gotoki
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Huge Breasts, Impregnation, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cum Loads, Muscle woman, Muscles, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Shotacon, Small Penis, Straight Shota, Thicc Woman, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyAdam/pseuds/SlyAdam
Summary: An extra-thicc, tall warrior woman is captured by bandits. With her is the prince of the kingdom - a prince she has quickly fallen for. She can't bear any further harm to come to her prince.So she beats them up, escapes with the boy, and has lots and lots of passionate sex with him.Alternate ending to a hentai.
Relationships: Helga/Emilio
Comments: 15
Kudos: 49





	Buta No Gotoki - Good Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> So, brief explanation.
> 
> This has been written for an anonymous fan - said fan enjoyed a particular hentai called 'Buta no Gotoki'... at least, he liked the start of it, and its 1-episode hentai adaptation. Provided you don't mind giga-sized tits and muscular women, it's not bad at all, IMO.
> 
> The first episode of this hentai was adapted from a full-length game. The the thing is, the game has a HORRIBLE ending, at least in his opinion (and mine, TBH. It's what I could call a 'yikes'.) I was therefore tasked by him to do an alternate ending for the game/hentai. This is considerably happier and involves babies being made.

Helga blanked out a bit. Soon, the bandits would come to violate her again. Despite that, her thoughts weren’t focused on her impending suffering. ‘Emilio…’ she muttered. The name of the kingdom’s prince – a prince she had rapidly grown to care for within the past day. He lay beside her, having passed out from exhaustion and stress. If she did not act, dear, sweet little Emilio would be subjected to awful things, too. Henrietta, the princess, had already been taken off somewhere else, leaving Helga alone with her little prince.

As she heard the voices approaching them once again, she thought of what the future could hold. A lowly warrior like her, together with a prince with a heart of gold and a cute little cock, fucking till they dropped. Maybe she would even have his children.

_‘I can’t wait to fuck that bitch again.’_

They were coming closer. Helga let her thoughts give her strength. She thought of herself, in the far future, the dear older wife of prince Emilio. Her, together with the cute, handsome, kind young prince. She would be at his side, a fine wife. She would not need to fight for her life any more. They would go somewhere far away, where bandits and invaders could never find them. They would spend the day making babies together and pleasing each other. Maybe she would grow some food for them and their many, many children.

_‘I prefer the blonde bitch. She’ll make a fine slut, I think. It’ll be a while before I get bored of her.’_

_‘Hahaha… maybe one of us can take the boy while we wait?’_

The first man entered the room, and Helga’s instincts activated. She was a heavily muscled, well-trained warrior. She had Oni instincts - the small, heart-shaped tattoo on her chest glowed, signifying that she had activated a deep power within her. With a flurry of movement, she attacked the group of bandits.

‘Shit!’ cried the first one, before a fist connected with his face. None of them had expected the sudden resistance, after Helga’s compliance thus far. Six of the beastly men had entered the room – they fell, one after the other, taking powerful blows from Helga’s huge, muscular legs and arms. Two more bandits had been standing guard over her, but they too were swiftly incapacitated.

The noise woke Emilio, who stood up. He still wore all his clothes, yet Helga couldn’t help but notice his tiny, cute cock was making a little bulge in his pants. He had an erection. ‘Helga? What… happened?’

‘I... attacked them.’ Helga smiled, surveying the damage. All eight men had been quickly beaten into unconsciousness. She’d clearly broken a few bones in them, and perhaps killed one or two. She did not care. Anyone who would dare hurt her Emilio would face punishment. ‘I did it for you, my prince. Come. Let’s go outside.’

Helga took the boy prince by the arm. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t fought back earlier. She could tolerate unwanted sex from a half-dozen ugly, beastly men, but she could not allow Emilio to be hurt. They would’ve hurt him if she hadn’t intervened.

She dragged the boy outside, just into the entrance of the cave.

+++

Helga stood naked, in front of her beloved prince. ‘We’re going to go far away, my prince.’

‘Where to?’ Helga smiled. The cutest, sweetest voice in the world. She felt like she could melt. Helga would do anything for him.

‘I have a few ideas. But first…’ It was a beautiful day outside, and the mouth of the cave cast a nice shadow. The floor was a hard, brown stone, and no sand would bother them. Helga grabbed the boy’s pants, removing them in a hurry. ‘I want to have some more fun with you… I think that I’m in love with you, Emilio.’

‘R-Really? Helga, what are you- mmph!’ The enormous warrior woman lowered herself down onto the boy, pushing her gargantuan tits into his face. Emilio immediately felt a contentment wash over him as he felt something wet on the tip of his cock. Emilio glanced down as he started to suck on Helga’s left tit – breast milk flowed quickly into his mouth. He’d absolutely covered Helga’s breasts in cum, not too long ago... he closed his eyes, content to let the beautiful, tanned warrior woman take his virginity. He liked how she was proportioned – huge, thick thighs supported her fat, soft ass which Emilio loved to look at. The boy wanted to play with it more, sometime, and take some time to appreciate Helga’s glorious booty.

‘Mm… ah!’ Helga moaned. ‘My sweet prince… mm…’ she felt Emilio penetrate her pussy, effortlessly lowering herself down. She hoped the young prince liked her ultra-thick, muscular body as much as he seemed to adore her milk-filled tits. ‘Keep drinking. It’s all just for you, every last drop. All of my body belongs to you, Emilio.’

‘Mm!’ Emilio felt the most indescribably wonderful feeling on his cock. A squeezing, wet sensation gripped his entire dick length. He moaned cutely into Helga’s breast as she started to move, bouncing quickly up and down while the prince eagerly vacuumed out her breast milk. He was feeling the same way he did when Helga had put his dick in her tits until he’d squirted cum all over her, only it was building much faster.

‘Aaaah! My prince… I love you, I love you! Cum inside my pussy, please, Emilio.’ Helga found herself begging rather quickly, despite her control of the situation. She liked that his cock fit her so snugly – it was small, but she didn’t care in the slightest. The most sensitive parts of her pussy were at the front, and she knew from giving him a titfuck that her prince ejaculated massive loads. ‘Give me your baby.’

‘Mmmmmmm!’ Emilio eagerly worked Helga’s breasts with lewd, noisy _suck suck_ noises. He thought of what Helga had said – the boy knew how babies were made but had not anticipated making one for quite some time. Until the kingdom had been invaded, Emilio had assumed he’d one day marry some beautiful, delicate princess – not a huge, ultra-muscular warrior babe with ginormous tits.

And yet, he loved it this way. Helga made him feel amazing.

‘H-Helga…’ Emilio pulled his mouth away from the muscular woman’s breast. A river of milk continued to squirt out of her nipple. ‘It’s coming… it’s coming again!’

‘Let it all out! Please!’ Helga moaned deeply as she moved faster, driving Emilio’s cock as close to her womb as possible…which wasn’t close. That wouldn’t matter, of course.

Emilio took Helga’s tit into his mouth, one last time, then moaned cutely. ‘Mm… mmmmmmm!’ The little boy felt an overwhelming, mind-melting orgasm as he shot a huge jet of cum into Helga. Bare, virile spurts shot straight up into the warrior woman, splashing messily into her womb.

‘AHHHHHHH!’ Helga cried out. She came all over her perfect prince’s cock, feeling his seed fill her. The heart tattoo on her upper chest glowed brightly – Helga knew without a shadow of a doubt that Emilio had impregnated her. Their first child would soon be growing in her womb, fathered from the prince’s powerful sperm!

As she pulled back up, Helga realised she might have made a mistake. She’d gotten carried away – a set of voices approached her.

‘There she is!’ Exiting the cave was another group of a half-dozen bandits, led by a nude Henrietta. Helga realised that fucking Emilio in the mouth of the cave was not a terribly clever idea when half the bandits were still conscious. ‘G-Get away from my brother!’

Helga moved into a defensive position in front of Emilio. ‘He’s not going with any of you!’ she proclaimed, instincts flaring up once again. Henrietta had a similar build to Helga and was the elder sister of young Prince Emilio. Helga had figured her out – the wench wanted to fuck her little brother. True, Helga couldn’t blame her, but she sensed a darkness in the big-breasted blonde bimbo.

The bandit chief was going for his weapon. ‘You certainly are a lot of trouble! I guess we’ll have to get a bit more serious with you. There’s no way I’m letting you out of my sight again - I’m not finished with that lewd body of yours. I suppose I’ll have to cut those pesky hands and feet of yours off before we take you again!’

‘H-Helga?’ Emilio backed away.

‘I’d like to see you try!’ Helga boasted, before pouncing at the men.

+++

Two minutes later, six bandit men and Henrietta were all knocked out. Helga had taken them on by herself, without injury, somehow. She’d been sure to deliver a powerful kick to the bandit chief’s balls as he fell, a sort of coup de grâce. He would be sore for quite some time.

Helga glanced one last time back towards the crumpled pile, and to Henrietta in particular, as she lifted Emilio up onto a flat, smooth rock. Helga did not know why she felt such a strong hostility to her fellow captive – she just _knew_ somehow that Henrietta was capable of worse things than it might seem. She told Emilio this, and… the boy agreed. He liked the idea of it being just the two of them, alone together, until Helga inevitably gave birth to a child.

For now, however, they were going to fuck some more.

‘There. I’m naked now, Helga,’ said Emilio, stating the obvious. He’d thrown his remaining clothing aside, onto the ground. Helga felt excited. The excitement of Emilio impregnating her with a massive, creamy load had worn off. Now she wanted more. ‘Helga? Why are you looking at me like that?’

Helga almost licked her lips at the sight of him. The boy had an erection already. ‘I want you to cum in my tits again.’ Helga, biting her lip, gleefully squished her breasts around Emilio’s cock. She was standing up, while the young prince sat on the edge of a big stone. ‘I want all of it.’

‘Ah… that’s really nice, Helga!’ Emilio was treated to a most lewd sight. He could see most of Helga’s front. He laid back and moaned quietly as Helga titfucked his small cock, completely enveloping him in thick titty flesh. He tried to make movements of his own, but Helga was taking care of everything. She smacked her tits against Emilio’s dick as much as she could, wanting to coax another load of cum out of him to mark her. She wanted her little prince to cover her with sperm. She squished and undulated her breasts on Emilio’s hard cock, varying her pace. Her breasts were like giant milk balloons, capable of consuming Emilio’s whole body from their sheer size. The boy could easily use them as a pair of giant, soft pillows, if not for the constant streams of lewd breastmilk endlessly flowing from them. Helga wanted him to cum all over her as soon as possible.

And so he would. Helga watched as the boy’s moans grew louder, loving how his smooth skin felt pressed against her tits. Emilio latched himself onto her right breast, this time, stopping her breastmilk from flowing down her chest and stomach. She smiled, moving faster as she heard Emilio moan into her breast. ‘Ah!’ she exclaimed. She felt a hot, wet, feeling in her breasts, then a jet of cum spurted all the way through them, striking her chin. Another did the same. ‘Yes, my prince! I want all of it!’

‘MMMM!’ Emilio happily orgasmed into Helga’s monstrously thick tits. While it was all over too quickly, he still covered his rescuer in a generous amount of thick boycum.

‘Wonderful. Amazing!’ Helga wasn’t finished yet. ‘I want more!’ She continued the enthusiastic paizuri for a mere minute more, getting Emilio back into erection. ‘I love you, my prince. Give me everything you’ve got!’

‘Mm- ah!’ Emilio took his mouth away from Helga’s massive breasts and puffy nipples for a moment. ‘I will, Helga! Whatever you want me to. I’ll do anything if you keep doing this stuff with me!’

Helga moved, getting down lower so her mouth was above Emilio’s cock. With a quick movement, she wrapped her lips around his erection. ‘Glmph!’ She closed her eyes, sucking ravenously at the boy’s tip as she deepthroated his cock.

Well, not really. She could fit the whole thing easily into her mouth, what with its small length and girth. Still, Helga didn’t mind it. Her prince’s cock was rock-hard, plus it squirted out the most enormous, sticky loads. Most of all, she loved that it belonged to Emilio. She felt the hard skin in her mouth, and licked at his exposed, fleshy cock tip to pleasure the young boy.

‘W-wow, Helga! That feels amazing…’

_You haven’t seen anything yet,_ thought Helga. She changed her tactic a bit, stretching her fat lips across Emilio’s cock, enveloping his small length. Helga didn’t care how small her partner’s dick was. It was adorable and perfect like the rest of him! She sucked hard at his little length, wanting to vacuum out the boy’s sperm. Nothing could compare to the lewd sight of her blowjob face – her lips stretched out as far as possible, creating an obscene sight for Emilio’s young eyes. He’d never imagined his dick could feel this good… he moaned cutely, leaning back a little more.

Helga pulled off his cock briefly, with a loud ‘slurp’ noise. ‘Can you shoot it all again, my prince? I want to taste your cum!’

‘Yes, Helga, I can go as many times as you want!’ Helga felt a renewed vigour. She wrapped her lips around the boy’s dick once again, sucking ravenously. ‘Ah…’ moaned Emilio, watching how Helga’s lips stretched around his length. ‘I’m cumming again!’

‘Mm… mm… glmph!’ Helga felt the first spurt of her prince’s cum shoot down her throat! ‘Mm…’ she listened to the moans of Emilio as he shot as many sperm as he could into the eager, hungry mouth of the older warrior woman. Helga closed her eyes, drinking down as much as she could, vacuuming the boy’s cock with her lewd, stretched lips. Helga had something of a talent for blowjobs.

‘Mmm… ah!’ Helga pulled her mouth away, letting the boy’s final, small spurt drip onto her cheek. ‘Ah… you’re amazing. I love you, Emilio… ah…’ the buxom slut stood up, resting for a moment. ‘My… perfect prince… mm.’

Emilio lay on his back. His whole (small) body fit easily onto the rock he lay down on. There was plenty of space. He panted – three orgasms would tire even a horny, virile young boy like him… a little bit. Before long, he would be able to squirt out another mega-load of his super powerful swimmers.

‘Oo… hah….’ Helga smiled, the energy quickly returning to her. She wanted to cum again, but… she wanted her prince to have a break.

Emilio had an idea, with him laying down in a position, just like this. ‘H-Helga. I want to make you feel good, too.’

‘My prince, you don’t have to do that for me…'

‘Yes I do! I-I had an idea. How about you sit down on my face? I could make you feel good, and I could put my hands on your -MMPH!’

Helga had liked her prince’s idea. She plonked her fat, massive ass down onto Emilio, lining her pussy up neatly with his face. ‘Lick my pussy!’ she demanded. ‘Your cum’s all leaked out, so you don’t have to eat any of it. Please, my prince, I want to cum for you!’

‘Mm.’ _Anything for you, Helga,_ Emilio wanted to say. ‘Mmph’ would have to do, for now. He felt Helga’s pussy lips on his face – fat, wet, and recently-fucked. He began to lick at them exploratively, trying to figure out what felt good for Helga. He listened to how she responded, and how her moans got higher when he touched his tongue at a certain area. Helga moved her ass up a bit, every so often, careful not to suffocate her sweet boy. That would be a disappointing ending to the day.

‘Wow, my prince… feel free to… ah!’ She felt Emilio’s soft, small hands begin to fondle her lower body. ‘Yes, touch me like that! I love it…’ he continued to draw little patterns with his tongue on Helga’s cunt, but also felt her lower body up. He ran his hands across her thick, huge upper thighs, feeling unable to describe how they felt. Muscular and big, yet… soft and squishy. Emilio’s licks became more eager as he felt Helga convulse a little bit. He wanted her to feel good. He knew he was just a boy, but Emilio felt empowered to do everything he could for Helga.

Emilio moved his hands away from Helga’s thighs, opting to squeeze her fat ass instead. He’d wanted to do this! He wobbled and bounced the thick flesh in his hands, mustering surprising force for such a small boy. Helga cried out, feeling her prince’s hands touching her that way. ‘Ah! Ah! E-Emilio, you’re going to make me cum! Squeeze my butt harder. My whole body is just for you, and only for you. I want you to make me yours!’ Helga wasn’t taking even the briefest moments to think about what she said. She just let the words flow out of her mouth, speaking her mind and letting her most raw, purile, deviant thoughts leak out. ‘AH! I’M CUMMING!’

‘Mm… MMPH!’ Emilio felt a river of lewd liquid splatter onto his face. This was cum. He’d done it, he’d made Helga feel amazing! He let her cum flow across his face, uncaring of how lewd and sticky it was. Helga had done this for him, so he would respond in kind. He gripped her ass as tightly as possible, heightening the warrior’s arousal as she sprayed as much cum as she could onto her little lover’s face.

‘Ah… ah… fuck…’ Helga, smiling, got up. She turned around, taking a step backwards. Her prince’s face was beet-red… and his cock was rock-hard once again. ‘E-Emilio, get up off there… let me get into position for you. I want you to fuck me again! Maybe a little more gently this time, though.’

‘Y-yes, Helga, absolutely!’ Emilio got up, standing up to switch places with his older lover. Helga, her pussy absolutely _aching_ for her darling prince’s cock, climbed onto the exceedingly smooth rock. True, it wasn’t the _comfiest_ place in the world, but it would do for now. Someday, they would fuck each other in a comfy bed. Helga got onto her back, lying down and shaking her fat tits back and forth a bit. ‘Ah… I want to take it a little slower, this time, my prince.’

‘I’d love to!’ Emilio got up onto the rock. Their height difference meant his head sat neatly in Helga’s tits as he climbed atop her. ‘Can I… put it in?’

‘Yes, my prince! Do it right away… please!’ Emilio did as asked, pushing his small cock length into Helga’s cunt. ‘YES!’

‘Ah…’ Emilio didn’t moan for long. As he began thrusting slowly, he put his mouth on Helga’s nipple again, sucking on her right tit. A creamy river of milk flowed across his tongue, and Emilio drank all of it down. ‘Mm…’ The boy closed his eyes, gently fucking Helga. His energy had calmed down, somewhat, after so many successive orgasms. Still, he had it in him for one more, to make sure Helga was as delightfully pregnant as possible.

‘Oo, my prince… that feels so amazing…’ Helga wrapped her arms around the boy’s upper back, hugging him close, being careful not to squeeze him too tightly. She didn’t want to crush her little prince. ‘Ah… I love you…’ she smiled down at the boy. Though his thrusts were slow and measured, he eagerly sucked on her tits, cleaning out her nipples. ‘Oo… don’t pull them off, haha…’

‘Mm-hm!’ Emilio had barely heard her, honestly. He just wanted to lay here, all day, impregnating Helga. That was all he ever wanted to do. He wanted to see her get pregnant, to swell up to a huge size, with a belly filled with his babies. He didn’t know why he felt that way. Though a young boy, Emilio still had the raw instincts of a man. He kept thrusting gently, drinking from Helga’s breasts, and wanting so badly to shoot another load of cum into her.

‘Y-yes… ah… mm…’ Helga laid back, utterly content. Today was the strangest, most stressful, and wonderful day of her life. She enjoyed her prince’s little thrusts – so loving, so cute. She imagined herself, pregnant with Emilio’s gorgeous baby… no, babies. Two babies. No, three! She wanted triplets. No, quads! No, no, no… she would carry as many babies as her womb could expand to carry! Eight, nine, ten! Helga wanted them all. ‘Wonderful…’

‘Mm…’

‘Keep going, Emilio…’ Helga pictured herself in months time, happily giving birth to all of her prince’s children. She would not mind the pain, the suffering she might experience from having to push Emilio’s kids out. No pain was too much, no challenge too hard if it was for her prince’s sake. He made her feel so wonderful, and not just in a physical way. She wanted to be mother to every gorgeous baby he could squirt into her belly. She would be Emilio’s personal broodmother, just a breeding tank to fuck full, over and over, until her womb was completely out of eggs!

‘Mm… mmm…’ Emilio didn’t have too much to say as he switched which breast he sucked on. He merely kept gulping down jets of warm milk, loving the taste. He wondered how ridiculous Helga’s tits would get once she swelled up with his children. She would be stuck in a constant cycle of getting pregnant and giving birth, all for the sake of her tiny little husband. Her king. Emilio was now 100% enthusiastic about the idea. To hell with his sister, and to hell with the kingdom in general. This beautiful, muscular, ultra-fertile Oni bitch was all he needed in life. ‘Mm… mmmm! Mmm…’

‘Ah…’ Helga moaned, tightening her grip on Emilio’s back as he. She felt her prince spray her full of cum again, never even accelerating to a fast pace. He merely pushed himself inside and shot a mega-powerful jet of cum straight towards her womb. ‘I love it so much… ahhhh…’ Helga said. She’d already felt positive that her prince had sired a child in her womb, today, but the warrior woman now felt she might have more than one cute baby inside her. ‘My prince…’

‘Ah…’ Emilio took his lips away from her breast, moaning quietly. ‘Helga…’

‘Thank you…’ Helga smiled, laying silently with her lover for a minute. She just let the cute, powerful little sperm do their work inside her. She could feel them flooding her womb. As she lay there, Helga’s certainty of something increased – she would be carrying multiples. Little Emilio would be father to quite a few.

‘Helga… ahhh…’ Emilio smiled, ‘…I think you’d look really cute in a wedding dress.’

‘Oh, my prince, you little flirt…’ Helga got to her feet, then scoped Emilio up into her arms. ‘I don’t think we need to wear any clothes!’

‘But I want you to be my wife…’

Helga carried the boy easily, leaving the cave and the unconscious bandits behind her. She smiled, realising she was walking towards the sunset. How poetic. ‘I will be. Don’t you worry about a thing, my little prince…’

+++

Many Months Later

All the babies were safely asleep. Emilio smiled, happy that they were always so well-behaved. Nine little kids, birthed by Helga, six girls and three boys. Each one was perfect. Emilio, already erect, headed back towards the room of their forest hut where Helga sat.

‘M-My king. Hurry, I need more! More cum, please!’

Neither of them wore anything at all. Emilio wordlessly approached his breeding queen, who could hardly move thanks to the enormity of her pregnant belly. It dwarfed everything else, filled with a seemingly endless number of babies. Her tits were so huge they could barely even construct a bra for them, not that they needed to. Nobody could find them out here. Emilio and Helga spent all day fucking and breeding to their hearts’ content.

‘Ahh… shoot more cum into me… more babies… I’ll give birth to them all…’ Helga was damn-near delirious at this stage. She would give birth to this huge batch of kids any day, now. Emilio had fucked nine into her the first time around, giving her a belly that he’d thought obscenely massive and lewd… but now? She had to have twice that. Her fertility was truly something to behold.

Emilio fucked her passionately, his cock and balls as ready as always, and his sperm as virile as ever. ‘Helga, here it comes.’

The slutty Oni felt another river of cum pour into her stretched pussy. ‘I’ll take it all! Please, my king, squirt it all into me. I want to have hundreds of your babies. Nggh… thousands! Aaaaaaah!’ As another gush of sperm flowed into her cunt, Helga orgasmed on her young king’s cock. ‘Fuck…’

‘You want another one, Helga? The babies are all asleep, by the way, so we can do this all night!’

‘AAAAAH!’ Helga screamed. ‘I… I think they’re going to come out, soon. Emilio, fuck me full again before I give birth!’

‘Yes, Helga. You’re my queen… I love you so much!’ Emilio smiled, readying his cock for one last round. He would surely end up the most prolific father in the nation. Perhaps in the world? It hadn’t even been two full years, and Helga was going to have birthed over twenty kids for the two of them. Emilio had even been able to access an old, secret storage of wealth that his father had told them about. It was enough to sustain them for a very long time.

‘Ah… my king…’ said Helga, feeling the first baby starting to make its way down, ‘love me forever…’

‘I will, Helga. Always.’


End file.
